Puppy Love
by FemmeFerret
Summary: Draco acquires a friend. HD


Puppy Love

By FemmeFerret

"Damn it, go _home_," sneered Draco. "I don't want you!"

The puppy thumped its tail against the sidewalk, grinning up at Draco in unrepentant cuteness.

Draco sighed, running his hand through his sweaty hair. This was all Harry's fault. If Harry hadn't been so goddamned stubborn about forcing Draco to run outside rather than on the treadmill, he'd never have run into the dog.

If it had been a German shepherd or a Doberman pincher, or at the very least, a Jack Russel, then maybe he could have taken the puppy home with him. But _this?_ This undersized, large eyed, droopy ears puppy? Legions of Malfoy ancestors would roll in their graves.

The puppy tripped over one of its oversized ears, and Draco felt something twang in his heart.

Forget rolling, his ancestors would be doing summersaults.

"Come on," he wheedled. "Can't you see I'm a big bad ex Death Eater? I practiced my _Crucio_ on c…things like you—small, defenseless little things. You don't want me."

The puppy playfully gnawed on the laces to his trainers, his tail wagging joyfully.

"Oh for the love of Merlin," muttered Draco, bending down and picking up the puppy. "Not a word to Harry," he warned as he walked down the sidewalk. "I saved you from a bigger dog, got it?"

The puppy licked his face, and Draco was smitten.

---------

"I saved him from a monstrous lorry, Harry, and in undying gratitude he begged— piteously, Harry. He was whimpering—to become my dog. I didn't want to, Harry, but what for the greater good and all that rot…" he said breezily as he passed Harry on his way to the kitchen.

He juggled the puppy into the crook on his arm as he reached for a bowl in the cupboard. The puppy kicked its legs against Draco's ribs, scrabbling for footing, and though he would never _ever_ tell Harry, something melted in Draco as he felt those small paws press against him.

"So it was a lorry?" asked Harry, leaning against the doorframe.

"Monstrous."

"Ah," said Harry. After a pause he asked, "And you saved him, did you?"

Draco nodded distractedly as he filled the bowl with water.

"That was noble of you," said Harry.

"Yeah, well, you and your bad habits must be rubbing off on me," muttered Draco as he absently scratched the puppy behind the ears.

"And what color are his eyes?"

"Chocolate brown," said Draco, and as soon as the words left his mouth, he winced. _Damn._

"Hmm," hummed Harry, and Draco could hear the smirk on his lips.

"Oh shut up and get some kibble," snapped Draco, his cheeks coloring. "And be quick about it," he called after Harry, who had left, smirking and looking superior as he waltzed out of the room. "Salazar's hungry."

_"Salazar?"_ demanded Harry, reappearing at the doorway, an incredulous look on his face. "You want to call _that_ Salazar?"

Draco scowled. "He's cunning," he said darkly.

Harry snorted. "You just mean he's cute."

"Salazar," said Draco firmly.

"You are such a deuch," said Harry, shaking his head. "I'm going to feel a fool calling him Salazar when Ron and Hermione are over."

"Kibble," said Draco dismissively as he scratched Salazar's belly.

"You and Hagrid both," muttered Harry. "Fang, Fluffy, _Salazar_…Merlin."

"Go, Harry," said Draco pointedly. He waited until he was sure Harry was gone before he picked Salazar up and took him up to his and Harry's bedroom.

He settled Salazar on the large bed, who was promptly entertained by the down comforter, as Draco hunted in his closet for a bag he had hidden away a long time ago. He found it underneath his collection of Slytherin scarves.

"Come here, Salazar," he said, sitting down on the bed. He picked the puppy up and put him inside the fleece-lined bag. He stood up and looked at himself in the mirror and grinned.

"Draco?"

Draco whirled around and stared at Harry, who's mouth was slightly agape.

"W-what…Harry! The kibble," sputtered Draco.

"Mrs. Baley gave me some. Draco…is that a dog purse?" he asked, a slow smirk stretching across his lips.

Draco didn't say anything.

"Can I call you Paris?" teased Harry, advancing on Draco.

"Only if you want to be castrated," said Draco sweetly, but his threat was undermined by Salazar poking his head out of the bag and barking when he saw Harry.

"Tell me, Draco. Did the Sorting Hat want to put you in Hufflepuff?" drawled Harry. His eyes widened when he saw that Draco had put down Salazar.

"Um...Draco, dear?" he asked, smiling nervously at his advancing boyfriend. He took several steps backward.

"Hufflepuff?" Draco's eyebrow twitched.

"You know, I think I'm just going to go," Harry mumbled, backing into the hallway. He took a few dignified steps before sprinting as fast as he could away from his extremely pissed off boyfriend.

FIN

Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to JKR and her various publishers.

A/N: So, what did you think? Review!


End file.
